The instant application is a continuation in part of an application entitled FLUORESCENT LIGHT FIXTURE having Ser. No. 084,836, filed Oct. 15, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,629. The parent application pertains to a fluorescent structure that had a mounting mechanism equally adaptable to corner mounts, flat surface mounts or a hanging mount. The mounting versatility of that fixture is unsurpassed.
With increased development however, that basic concept has been moved forward in several directions and new, advantageous features have been developed which are the subject matter of this continuation-in-part application.